Problem: Find the domain of the rational function $g(x) = \frac{x^3-2x^2+4x+3}{x^2-4x+3}$. Express your answer as a union of intervals.
Let $p(x) = x^2-4x+3$. A number $c$ is not in the domain of $g$ if and only if $p(c) = 0$. Hence we have,
$$c^2-4c+3=0.$$Factoring gives us
$$(c-3)(c-1) = 0.$$Solving for $c$ gives us $1$ and $3$. Hence the domain of $g$ is $\boxed{(-\infty, 1) \cup (1, 3) \cup (3, \infty)} $.